Off to Fight Demons and Dragons
by nam-kyeong
Summary: Acnologia's second arrival is imminent and Natsu and Gajeel just want to protect the two people that are the most important to them. In a dire circumstance, what will become of the two pairings? NaLu and GaLe, one-shot


**Woahhh it's been a while!**

**Sorry for being so inactive, life just got in the way (-_-')**

**And there I go with excuses again (^-^')**

**And yes, I think it's a really weird title; so sorry, I couldn't think of anything else (TT^TT)**

**I think I've done enough talking, enjoy!**

* * *

"Acnologia…?" Lucy's eyes widened as the distinct roar was heard again. "No. There's no way."

Gray had just defeated the last demon standing in their way and ran off on his own, to who knew where. Wendy and Carla were still gone from when they had set out to deactivate the Face and Erza was nowhere to be seen. Natsu could smell Rogue and Sting somewhere in the area, but they weren't in the very vicinity.

All of it seemed too surreal. The last time Acnologia had been roaming around was seven years ago. No, to the world, it had been seven years ago. To them, it was a mere few months, not even a measly year. The horror of the black dragon was fresh in their minds, the nightmare that nearly obliterated all of them back to haunt them some more.

"Levy." Gajeel muttered, suppressing the growl in his throat. He could already start to smell the damned dragon's scent and he wanted her out of the place before anything could happen. "Hurry and deliver that to Porlyusica's. Now."

The petite girl gave him a concerned look, conflicted between staying and supporting them and delivering the cure for Laxus and the Raijinshuu to the old woman living in the forest. "But-"

"Now, Levy!" The Iron Dragon Slayer almost snarled, a whimper nearly escaping him. He turned from where his back was facing towards her and faced her. She frowned slightly, upset that he was being so demanding in a situation like this. She opened her mouth to retort back when upon looking up at him, she saw the expression he was giving her. It was one that she hadn't seen on him ever, not in the time that she had known him in.

The look was pure desperation, his blood red eyes giving a pleading look to her olive ones. It scared her, to be honest. It scared her that the fearless Gajeel Redfox would be giving her a look like this at this time. It just showed how dire the situation was getting.

Gajeel knew he didn't have to say anything. After the whole spiel with the poison water, it was pretty clear about his and Levy's feelings for each other. He knew that she knew without having to say it out loud to her. She was precious to him, and he couldn't afford losing her. Pulling her closer, he leaned her head onto his chest while he rested his chin on top of her head. He head her sigh as he did so, and was also the one to break apart the embrace.

"Hey, Levy." This time, it was Natsu that called out to her. "When you go, can you take Luce with you too? I'm counting on you."

"Huh? What are you-" Lucy began to object but was also interrupted by her partner.

"Hey, Luce, I know that you never liked hearing this, but just this once, just do as I say, ok?" He grinned, as if to reassure her but it looked forced and strained, nothing like what he usually was like.

Lucy, not buying into his act, huffed and put her hands on her hips. "No way. I'm going to fight, not leave you two to fend for yourselves."

"Lucy, really. Get out of here."

If Levy had been in Lucy's shoes, then she would've backed down, not wanting to fight with Natsu but being the braver of the two, Lucy pressed on.

Lucy understood why Natsu didn't want her there. It was Acnologia, a real, in-the-flesh dragon coming after them. She understood! She knew how destructive the black dragon could be and how impossible it was to defeat. And this time, there wasn't going to be Mavis there to protect them. Seven years of being asleep and dead to the world did nothing to soothe the terrifying memories that had nearly killed them on Tenrou Island that day.

But that was why she wanted to stay.

Forget being dragon slayers, Natsu and Gajeel couldn't possibly defeat Acnologia themselves. Sting and Rogue were third generation and they couldn't even defeat a normal dragon when they came through Eclipse with the Future Rogue. And this was Acnologia, the king of dragons…

"Natsu Dragneel, I will not move one step from here, and that is final!"

Letting out a breath of frustration, Natsu whirled around to face his partner. "Why? Why don't you just listen to me? I want you to be safe. I want to protect you. You're my goddamn best friend! But this is Acnologia! That bastard dragon that almost killed all of us! Do you want that happening again? I sure don't. So just do as I say, and leave, so that maybe, just maybe, one of the two of us will be able to live!"

Lucy bit her lip, taking in a deep breath to try to quell her anger but failed in doing so. "Yeah! Maybe I don't like hearing you say that because it makes it sound like there's no other choice! Did you think that by saying that, I'd just somehow start thinking, sure, let's just worry about my pathetic life and save my stupid self! _You_ are best friend and I'm not leaving you to die by yourself!"

"Lucy! I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protection!"

"Luce!" In a sudden, awkward, movement, Natsu reached out and pulled the Celestial Mage over to him, wrapping his sturdy arms around her and hugging her close to him. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he breathed in her scent and sighed. "I love you, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. If…" He paused. "If you died, then I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Silence ensued and another roar could be heard in the distance, even closer than the ones before. Levy stared at Lucy, wondering if she was going to respond anytime soon. She had always known that Lucy had feelings for Natsu and vice versa. Finally, here it was, the confession that would change everything.

On the other hand, Gajeel held back a snicker and quickly turned his face from the embraced couple with his hands clamped tightly over his mouth. He had always pestered the pink-haired idiot to hurry and tell the blonde before he was too late and now here he was, confessing in the most drastic circumstance. It was like it was taken right out of a cheesy romance novel.

"So you finally confessed, huh." Lucy muttered and laughed lightly. She pulled away from the Fire Dragon Slayer and also smiled a forced and painful smile. "And I love you too, but no matter what you say, I'm not going anywhere."

Upon hearing these words, Levy giggled and sighed, looking up at her own respective partner. "Same goes for you."

Gajeel scoffed and gently knocked her head. "I'm going to hear those words someday, Squirt."

The sky-blue haired girl shot a look back. "I could say the same to you."

Off to fight demons and dragons.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading (^~^)**

**I'm sort of out of ideas so if you'd like to make a request, feel free to do so anytime**

**Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
